Station 19 - Vicley
by angelsflyhere
Summary: A Vicley story. Set in the future.


Station 19.

Vic and Ripley

Fan fiction

Vic had been feeling off for a while now, but not sick enough to stay home from shift.

Station 19 is called out to a scene, Vic goes in with the crew and clears the house, as she's coming out with a victim she gets hit in the stomach with a crow bar. And she goes down.

Maya and Montgomery see her go down and rush to help. As they do an initial exam Maya notices that Vic is bleeding badly in the pelvic area. They pack her up load her up and get her to Grey Sloane where the doctors take over treatment.

Vic wakes up and realizes that she's in the hospital but doesn't fully remember what happened. Meredith and Jo are working on her and as she regains consciousness, they start to ask her questions. What happened. Had she been feeling unwell? Could she be pregnant?

Vic responds quickly and describes what she can remember about the scene and what happened before she fell. She says she's been feeling off but not sick and has continued to work. And after the ask her about the possibility of pregnancy she stops talking. " there is someone so it's possible, I thought we'd been safe and stuff but I guess it's possible." Jo tells Vic that they managed to stop the bleeding, so right now to relax and rest while they figure out what's going on.

Jo and Meredith reassure her that they will figure out what's going on. And that while they're waiting for test results to come back the team is out there and wanting to see her. She says they can come in.

Jo sends in the team as she and Meredith walk out. When the team sees her they are all relieved that she is ok, but all have questions about what happened. Vic simply says that she doesn't know, Maya and Andy kick everyone else out of the room and the three have a little girl talk.

Vic knows that she can tell these two friends anything, but she also knows that Lucas doesn't want anyone else to know. So Vic tells them that she has been seeing someone, but that he's technically off limits and they have to be careful. Vic also tells her two friends that she's been feeling off for awhile, and what the doctors asked her about pregnancy. Maya and Andy are surprised but happy that there friend is seeing someone and tease her about the mystery surrounding them.

A couple hours later…

The team is still in with Vic talking, laughing. Jo and Meredith fill Vic in that the test results are back, and we found out why you're not feeling well, and why there was so much blood. They suggest to clear the room, so they can talk. Vic agrees and asks everyone to leave for a moment. Jo tells Vic that she's pregnant, and that the blow to her stomach caused the bleeding, however the baby's still alive. Vic is relieved until Meredith tells her she has to stay on bed rest for the next 6 weeks in order to heal and assure the health of both her and the baby.

Vic says ok and asks them to send the team in again. Vic lets the team know that she will be ok but will be out on leave for at least 6 weeks. The team heads back, Capt Sullivan stays with Vic. He knows he's got to let her know that he knows about her and Chief Ripley. Once the room is clear and the team is headed back to the station, capt Sullivan tells Vic that he knows about her and the Chief and that she should call him. Vic agrees and says she will do so in a while at the moment she is pretty tired and just wants to sleep. Capt agrees and heads back to the station to finish off shift with the team. He knows that after their shift is over everyone will be back at the hospital.

Next day after shift….

Vic wakes up and realizes that he whole team is back with her and that she also needs to let Lucas know. She asks Maya for her phone and Maya gets it for her. Vic speed dials him, and when he picks up Vic tells him she is in the hospital, that something happened on shift, she's ok but wants to see him. Also giving him the heads up that the team is at the hospital. Lucas tells her his sister is in town and he.s picking her up right now but that he will be up to see her as soon as he can. He tells her he loves her, she responds and hangs up.

Vic looks up and sees the team looking at her with a surprised look but are excited for her. Vic thinks "oh just wait…" then falls back to sleep.

Next thing she knows she's being woken up with her name being whispered and a hand on her forehead. She wakes up and sees Lucas sitting beside her bed. Vic smiles at him, and her heart breaks at the fear she sees in his eyes. Then she looks around the room and sees the stunned expressions of her friends, but also sees the happiness in their faces for her. Lucas kisses her temple and asks what happened. Vic fills him in, and at that point realizes she has to tell him and her friends, that she is pregnant. She looks around the room and asks for Jo to come back in, Warren steps out and finds her. Jo comes back in looks around the room, and asks what Vic needed. Vic waved her over and with whispered words asks her to do an ultrasound. Jo agrees but reminds her that it will have to be an internal ultrasound since it's still early. Vic sighs but agrees, looks around the room and asks the team to leave, with the exception of Lucas, Maya, Andy and Warren.

Jo sets up a privacy curtain around Vic so that her three friends can be in the room, and Vic will have privacy for this. Vic moves into position all the while clutching Lucas' hand. Jo insets the wand, and the next thing the heartbeat fills the room. Vic's friends are stunned but happy, but keep quiet as they watch the interaction between Vic and Chief Ripley. Vic smiles at him, and says " I guess that we can't control everything and the universe had other things planned." Lucas smiles back, looks between her face and the monitor is surprised but happy, and says well I guess so. Jo removes the wand and cleans Vic up. And says to the group that she's going to step out but she'll be around if she's needed.

The rest of the team come in and see the stunned expressions on the faces in the room, and ask what's going on. Vic and Lucas look at each other smile and Lucas nods to Vic to tell Vic announces that her a Lucas have been seeing each other for a while and it seems that she is pregnant. The team is stunned but excited for their friend. And as they watch her and Lucas interact they realize that this is real. And the team congratulates them and then settles in for a visit. When Vic is tired she squeezes Lucas' hand and smiles at him and says " since you're here and everyone knows, get in here and hold me." Lucas smiles shakes his head but climbs up on the bed with her, and holds her while she falls to sleep.

Lucas' sister is there watching the whole scene. She's watching her brother interact with Vic, and how they interact with there're peers. She knows that she's never seen her brother like this, and knows that this is the real thing. She can't wait to get to know Vic. She tells her brother that she is headed home but will come back up in a while and see them when things are calmer.

When the doctors clear Vic to go home, Lucas insists that he is going to stay by her side, while her team is asking if she can come to the station and even do desk duty. Jo laughs and says no as I explained to Vic she has to stay still. And desk duty won't cut it, she is on bed rest for at least a month and a half.

Lucas takes her home, and they make the decision that he will move in with her. After he moves all his stuff and Vic is a bit stronger, he asks his sister to come visit and introduces them. The two women in his life hit it off and become fast friends.

When Vic returns to the station on extremely light duties the team is excited to see her, and to see how she is doing with the pregnancy. They've visited her at home but it's not the same as being in the station.

At this point Vic and Lucas have come out as a couple and they've both gotten in a bit of trouble, but nothing overly serious. However, Vic needs to tell her friends, her team, her family, that she will not be returning to firefighting after the baby is born. She and Lucas have decided that the baby should have a mom who will always come home at the end of the day. Her friends are sad to hear this but totally respect her choice and know that she will always be family and they can see her whenever they want.

Lucas and Vic shock everyone by getting married just before the baby is born. But there friends, their family know that they love each other and that this is just the beginning of their story.


End file.
